Fourteen, Three Hundred, Forever
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Fourteen years Jack lived as Jackson Overland, with his family. Three hundred years he lived as Jack Frost, alone. Forever the guardians plan to look after him, as a family. It's no surprise that, some things, he lived through three times. It's no surprise that each time felt completely new.


Jack had only been seven the first time he broke a bone. His mum had shouted at him to come down before he got hurt but Jack didn't listen, who knew climbing trees could be so fun? But then as he reached the top he made his first mistake, he looked down.

His eyes widened, had he really climbed that high? He clung to the tree and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted his mummy, or his daddy, he began to cry.

"Jack! Are you okay?"

"Mummy! I'm scared!"

"I told you not to go too high!"

"How do I get down?"

"You need to climb down!"

"What if I fall?"

Jack's mum took a deep breath and frowned "try not to."

That wasn't very helpful. He didn't move for a few minutes but when a strong wind nearly threw Jack from the tree he quickly started to try and climb down, his mum shouted something, probably a warning about the wind. But Jack couldn't hear over the wind's whistling and kept trying to climb down.

Suddenly a strong wind shook the entire tree, Jack let out a scream of horror as his grip on the tree loosened and he flew through the sky for a few seconds before hitting the cold hard ground.

The last thing he was conscious of before falling into total blackness was his mother shouting his name.

When he woke up, the first thing he took in was the horrible pain that burnt his arm, he whimpered and cuddled his dolphin close.

His dolphin... He was at home, in bed, he opened his eyes and looked around, confirming his theory. He tried to sit up but the pain in his arm made him stay still, he began to cry "Mummy!"

His mum who had been desperately waiting for Jack to wake up the last few days gasped and quickly ran to her young child, calming down a little when she found him lying in bed crying.

"Jack..."

"Mummy, my arm hurts."

"I know, sh, it's okay, lie down. You'll be better soon you just need to rest" she whispered "and stay away from trees" she added, trying to distract Jack with a joke.

Jack giggled, it worked "but we live next to a forest Mummy!"

She grinned "I guess we'll just have to lock you in the house!"

Jack laughed "but then I can't help daddy."

She sighed "okay you win... but you still need to wait for that arm to heal up, okay?"

Jack nodded "does that mean I can have breakfast in bed?"

His mum laughed, smiled and nodded "only because you're ill."

Jack Frost was careless, he constantly hurt himself when trying new tricks and with nobody there to tell him to stop or be careful he just kept doing it.

His first serious accident was only a few weeks after his birth while he was still learning to fly. He lost control and crashed into a tree, dropping his staff and falling to the ground.

He hit hard, breaking several of his ribs the blood covered the ground where the branches had scratched him. He began to cry.

The wind tried to comfort him, tried to lift him up and take him somewhere safe but without his staff all it managed was to blow a few sticks and leaves against him and make him whimper.

Jack eventually cried himself to sleep, nobody helped him or moved him from the place he had fallen. He was lucky none of the wounds became infected.

In time Jack learnt how to treat wounds, or at least the basics, without any help or way of getting medication he depended a lot on luck and that would make for a risky lifestyle. Especially when you're a mischievous winter spirit that rode the wind and was constantly getting hurt.

The guardians all grew fond of Jack very quickly, even Bunny. And Jack adored the attention and care they offered.

It was late December, Christmas was only a few weeks away and Jack was bringing blizzards that would leave enough snow to last until Christmas.

He was flying trough the clouds bringing the blizzard when he decided he needed a break. Quickly he flew downwards.

The snow, the wind, the cold, none of it affected him as he gracefully landed on the forest floor. He yawned and sat down smiling contentedly.

Unfortunately, the wind and the snow did affect the forest. The wind was so strong that a tree just behind Jack could no longer stand. Jack didn't have the time to move out the way, he was knocked out before he knew what hit him.

At first none of the guardians noticed Jack's absence, but the lack of the snow quickly informed them that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Bunny volunteered to go look for him, after all, he had nothing better to do. First he checked Burgess but there was no sign of him, he then checked the south pole but there was still no sign. Finally he checked the last place that had a blizzard.

He groaned at the cold "cant the little Frostbite make slightly warmer blizzards" he sniffed the air, eyes widening when the stench of blood reached his sensitive nose "Jack!"

Jack took shaky breaths, his eyes closed tightly and his fists clenched. He tried hopelessly to push the tree of him before giving in.

"Jack!" the sound echoed through the forest, reaching Jack's ears and renewing his hope.

"Bunny?" Jack spoke so quietly, so weakly, it was almost a whisper, but Bunny's sensitive ears had no trouble picking up on it and he immediately began to run at top speed.

"Jack!" Bunny shouted when he spotted the kid, stopping right in front of him, eyes filled with horror at the sight.

Jack let out a sigh of relief "hey... I got a little stuck."

"How the hell did you manage this?" he mumbled sniffing at Jack, the smell of blood even stronger up close "yer injured, we need to get ya out of here..."

"I've been trying, it wont budge..."

Bunny knelt down he tried to lift the tree and groaned when he didn't have the strength, he could probably roll it of but that could easily further injure the kid.

"I'm going to need North's help to lift this up..." he looked at Jack hesitantly, he didn't really want to leave the kid alone like this.

"But it's nearly Christmas..." Bunny turned to look at Jack and saw big blue eyes filled with fear looking up at him "North will be too busy until after Christmas."

"Well I ain't leaving ya like this until after Christmas, Frostbite, so he's gonna have ta make some time cause yer more important than any stupid holiday, even Easter."

Jack's eyes widened and filled with tears, Bunny looked away "now stay right there, I promise I'll be right back!"

Jack nodded resting his head on the ground he didn't look up to see Bunny leave, leaving a single beautiful flower to watch over the winter spirit.

Only minutes later Bunny returned, a worried North by his side. Jack looked, offering an apologetic smile to North who completely ignored it, quickly kneeling down to look at Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?" he quickly tried to lift the tree, Bunny hopping over to his side to help North move it.

Once it was of Jack quickly wriggled out from underneath, taking a deep breath, relieved to have the weight of him.

"Thank you..." he whispered, opening his eyes and weakly attempting to sit up.

"Hey, slow down there Frostbite" Bunny said placing a paw on Jack's shoulder to hold him down.

Jack looked up at him as North came to kneel next to Bunnymund "yer bleeding still, don't worry, I'm gonna take ya to the warren and patch ya up."

"But... I need to spread the snow for Christmas..."

"Not this year Jack, yer ribs are probably broken, ya need ta rest."

"But the children..."

"Need a strong healthy guardian ta protect 'em" Bunny interrupted in a tone that made it clear arguing was pointless.

Bunny was as gentle as could be as he picked up the injured winter spirit, opening up a whole.

North frowned "I will visit soon as presents are delivered" North promised "do not leave warren and be good for Bunny, okay?"

Jack nodded weakly before cuddling up to Bunny and making himself comfortable in the fluffy arms. Bunny smiled returning to his home, carefully lying down the child on a bed. The next few weeks all the guardians, except North, visited Jack, bringing him medicine, food, dream sand and love. Jack appreciated the care he had not received in so long and all the guardians were relieved when Jack made a quick recovery and was flying around North's workshop causing trouble by Christmas day.

"He's something else that child" Bunny commented.

North nodded "he is wonderful."

"Yes... we must keep a close eye on him" Tooth whispered.

Sandy nodded.

"I don't want to know how many times Jack had had to look after himself" Bunny whispered, watching as the child attacked Phil from behind, laughing as he did so.

AUTHOR NOTE:

My computer sort of messed up the spaces and stuff for some reason. Also the end disappear. Anyway, sorry about that. Hope this is easier to read.

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes.


End file.
